Waking
by Slytherpire
Summary: A little Kvothe/Elodin oneshot! Kvothe wakes up after calling the wind in someplace other than his room at Anker's.


Hello! I do not own The Name of the Wind, any of its characters or that such stuff. This is a short story, and it takes place after Kvothe recovers from his calling of the wind! I hope its alright - I thought this section needed a little Elodin/Kvothe love.

* * *

Kvothe opened his eyes slowly, unwilling to raise himself from his comfortable slumber. Distantly he could feel the soft plush of the pillow beneath his head and a mountain of woolen blankets surrounding him, but he couldn't recall how he got to be in such a position. In fact, he couldn't remember anything past a deep sense of satisfaction when he had called the wind to injure Ambrose.

"Ah, so you're awake."

Kvothe shot into a sitting position, his previous comfort forgotten and his body tense with surprise. Elodin was seated in a chair in the corner of the room, fingers playing with the edge of a document he had been entertaining himself with. It took Kvothe a moment to realize that he could only be in the young master's room. It certainly wasn't Medica, and obviously not his place. But he couldn't remember anything other than…

A flush crossed his cheeks.

"What happened?" he said, face burning with embarrassment.

"Why, you called the wind." Elodin smiled calmly, his soft voice resonating in the small, cramped room.

"But I was…what was wrong with me, when I was taken to Kilvin's? What did you do…"

Elodin waved his questions off with a flick of his hand, rising from his chair to go and sit on the bed. Kvothe hastily made room for him, but the Master Namer didn't seem to notice his discomfort. Or rather, he didn't feel it mattered.

"More of that later," he sighed, "The important thing is how you're feeling."

With that, he caught Kvothe's chin once more and tilted his face so that their eyes met. The Ruh felt his face burn crimson again, uncomfortable like this now that he was more aware. It felt…tense.

"I can't have my best student losing his sanity so early. You seem to be more aware now," Elodin said, "Tell me, what are you thinking?"

Kvothe looked away out of reflex, his automatic response held back just barely. The flush on his face grew deeper, and all of a sudden an involuntary anger rose forth.

"What any other my age would be in such a compromising position." He growled.

Elodin made no response as he watched Kvothe recover. The student looked ashamed but held his ground, gaze not wavering as he glared up at the other man.

"And what would that be?" Elodin asked, and it almost sounded as though he actually did not know.

Kvothe's brow furrowed and he remained silent. Elodin leaned in.

"What exactly are you thinking?" he murmured.

"Fuck!" Kvothe exclaimed, pushing Elodin off of him and crouching over the man, "You act so childish, but you know what you're doing, always! You play with people like they are toys for your own amusement, and you pretend that you have no idea. You. Drive. Me_. Insane_."

Elodin did not blink as he lay beneath him, his master's robes wrinkled and his arms held fast above his head. He said nothing.

Kvothe leaned in quickly and without warning. He pressed his lips to the older man's, irked but not surprised when there was no response. He growled slightly and kissed him harder, unsure as to why he was becoming so excited from such an inappropriate exchange. Elodin did not seem to mind, and yet he made no movement to do anything. Irritated, the Ruh ground his hips down. Elodin's finger's clenched.

"_Kvothe_," he mumbled into the kiss, perhaps to stop him, but anything else he might have said died in his throat.

Kvothe flicked his tongue and Elodin opened his mouth to respond, finally. The young master bucked upward and tilted his face to the side as their tongues met in a furious clash, the bed creaking slightly under the sudden shift. Releasing his hands, Kvothe slowly let his fingers slide beneath the man's robes, tracing the lines of his hard abdomen. Elodin arched his back and his hands flew to Kvothe's belt, flicking the clasp open.

There was a knock on the door, "Master Elodin?"

The two of them froze. Elodin tilted his head from his student, his voice somehow steady.

"I am here. What is it you want?"

There was a slight pause, the messenger on the other side of the door obviously unfamiliar with relaying messages through wood.

"Um, the Chancellor has requested that I remind you of your need to be…"

"Ah, yes," Elodin interrupted, "I nearly forgot. Very well, we will be there soon."

Kvothe's face flushed when he heard 'we', implying that the two of them were alone in the room, unwilling to open the door.

"Yes, Master Namer," the boy said quickly, scurrying off.

Elodin got up calmly, as though nothing had happened. He made no effort to straighten his wrinkled robes, though he did flatten his hair. He made his way to the door, stopping only when he realized Kvothe did not follow.

"Are you not coming?" he smiled softly.

Kvothe's eyebrows disappeared under his hair.

"But we just…I…" his face burned red, then he frowned curiously, "Where are we going?"

"You're requested on the horns for malfeasance."

The Ruh gaped in surprise, all thoughts of what had just happened dismissed for now in the face of such a deciding conflict ahead.

"But I don't know what I did!" he cried, "The consequence for malfeasance is expulsion!"

Elodin simply stood, his smile fixed in its place.

"They won't expel you," he said, turning once more to unlock the door.

"Why not?"

The Master Namer didn't bother to answer. The reason was obvious, and Kvothe was his most clever student yet.


End file.
